Kishu's love life
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: Kishu is sick of not being cared about by anyone. He's sick of his stupid love for Ichigo, who rejects him ever so constantly. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

OK. My friend, Drenfan6024, wrote this fanfic, but she doesn't have an account, so I'm putting it here for her. Please review this and she will be very happy. I repeat, please review this if you want a single person in the world to be happy because of you, REVIEW! Don't miss this chance to make someone happy.

OH…um… I edited this for her too…. Hope you enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: What's wrong with Kish?**

"Kish?" Taruto asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Tart." Kisshu lied. Indeed, something was very wrong. It could be summed up in one word. _Ichigo_. Well, three words actually, Ichigo and Aoyama. He hated Aoyama Masaya with a passion. He took away everything that was precious and dear to Kish. First, it was his pride. Then, it was his respect. And most importantly, Ichigo.

"You had better go. You don't want Pai or Deep Blue to catch you talking to me." Kish smirked.

"Well, uh…" Tart then teleported.

Kish was left alone, yet again. He remembered a time like this once. It was back on their planet.

He had been wandering with his mother. It was a snowstorm, and his mother had let go of his hand. He sat shivering for hours, until, sometime later, a boy a bit older than him with dark eyes and dark purple-grey hair.

"Pai saved me that day." He said to himself.

Then, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that's chapter 1! Chapter 2 is kind of funny. So you should keep reading. And DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tokyo mew mew, I am a fan and am writing this story because I am a fan.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: Stalking**

Kish looked down from the tree. There they were, Aoyama and Ichigo. He clenched his fist. Why were they always together? It made him angry.

"You don't, uh, like Kisshu, do you?" Aoyama asked all of a sudden.

Kish pricked his ears up to listen to Ichigo's response.

"No! You're… you're the only one I like." Ichigo answered, much to Kish's disappointment.

Kish was ready to punch Aoyama by the time he left. _Really, the _nerve_ of him, trying to take _my _Ichigo! It's outrageous! I have to make him pay! I just have to! _Kish thought while following Ichigo home.

When she entered her house, he flew up to a tree.

A few minutes later, Ichigo's bedroom light turned on. Kish watched as she pulled her pajamas out. Yet, he had enough respect- and self restraint- to look away while she was changing. "Ichigo." He whispered her name, forgetting she had cat hearing.

"Who's there?" Ichigo asked cautiously, opening her window.

Kish tried to make a clean escape, but he ruffled the branches.

Ichigo gasped. "Kisshu!"

"It's not what it-"

"Do you not have enough respect for a woman's _**PRIVACY?!**_" Ichigo yelled.

"I- uh… Well, gotta go!" Kish teleported his butt out of the place.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Chapter 2! Please review or else I will be suffering an unlucky fate. Whatever that is…..


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Tokyo mew mew.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3: Is he really as bad as he seems?**

Kish watched as Pai launched an attack. "And any minute now, pretty boy should be coming in to save the day." Kish muttered darkly.

But he didn't come. Pai launched another attack straight towards Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!!!!" Kish yelled, and jumped in the way of Pai's attack.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo asked, confused. "Why?"

"Couldn't… let… you… get… hurt." He said before passing out.

"We have to get out of here!" Ichigo said.

"What? Why?" Mint asked.

"He's hurt. He may be a pervert, and on the side against Earth, but he saved me. I'm beginning to wonder… Is he as bad as he seems?" Asked the mew.

"Let's get out of here!" Zakuro said.

"Wait a minute… How are we going to get him all the way to the Café?" Mint asked.

*a few minutes later*

"I just had to ask." Mint muttered, carrying the Cyniclon.

Kish slowly opened his eyes. Immediately, he felt himself being carried by someone. He looked up. Holding him by his arms, was Mew Mint.

"Let go of me!" Kish shook her off before teleporting back to his ship.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*high soprano voice* Chapter Threeeeeeeeeee! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

His Last Fight

Kish glared at the Blue Knight. "You took her away. You took everything I wanted away from me!" Kish yelled. "My pride! My respect! I won't show mercy!" Kish raised his dragon swords, preparing to attack him.

"STOP!"

At her voice, Kish froze. "Ichigo." He whispered.

"Don't hurt him." She begged him.

"Ichigo." He said again, floating towards the ground.

Then he looked at the Blue Knight. "You make her happy, and her happiness is all I wish for now. But, the pain in my heart is too great. Please, end it for me. END IT!!!" Kish yelled.

"I don't want…" the Blue Knight started.

"Ichigo? Please, end it. End the pain. End my suffering. End me!" Kish said.

"Kish, I can't…"

"PLEASE! If you want to make people happy, to grant as many wishes as possible, please, grant mine. It's for the better. There is no one to miss me. Please. I regret the things I did to hurt you. Please, put my heart at peace. Please…" tears welled up in Kish's eyes.

"Kisshu." Ichigo whispered. "I… okay. I will. Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo called out her attack.

Kish lay, waiting, for his intimate demise. "Thank you… Ichigo." He said, closing his eyes for the final time.

Ichigo cried, and could have sworn she heard his voice say, "Thank you. Now I can be at peace. I will always be with you… Ichigo…"

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cried out. "KISSHU!"

The Blue Knight put an arm on her shoulder. "Relax. You fulfilled his wish. He's at peace now."


End file.
